Last Remnants
by DFM
Summary: Jacob thinks he's figured out the perfect gift for Cal.


**Last Remnants**

**Crazy, Stupid, Love | Jacob, Cal (implied Jacob/Hannah)**

**Summary: **Jacob thinks he's figured out the perfect gift for Cal.

**Beta: **digitaldesigner

**A/N:** This fic popped into my head after I finished _We're Adults _(btw, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed it!). In my mind this takes place a few weeks later, but the two can be read as stand-alone stories :)

* * *

><p>Jacob found Cal sitting in the backyard, taking a moment away from the hectic energy inside of the house. In that moment he looked a far cry from the man who had chased his youngest children around the living room all morning, while joking with his wife and eldest daughter, and managing to tolerate him.<p>

Now the rest of the family was fixing lunch and Cal was exiled from the kitchen due to the 'Great Kitchen Debacle of 2002', which you apparently had to become an official member of the family to learn the details of.

"I like the sweater," Jacob said, gesturing to the new article of clothing he'd slipped on after unwrapping.

"It's from the Gap," Cal informed him, his expression daring him to say something.

Jacob was in no way stupid enough to rise to that bait. "I have another present for you, but I didn't want to give it you in front of everyone else."

"A subscription to Playboy?"

"No, that was for Robbie."

Handing over the medium sized box, he watched as Cal examined it as if it might explode before opening it. When he pulled out the two items inside, his expression went from weary to confused. "These don't usually go together."

Gesturing to the phone in Cal's right hand, Jacob started to explain with more nervousness than he would like to admit to, and hopefully showed very little of. "That's been sitting in the bottom of one my desk drawers for months."

"Hannah just upgraded all of our phones. She said you helped her do it. Why -"

"It's not for you to use, Cal. I mean... yes, you can do whatever you want with it, but -" Sighing, he started over again. "I used to have two phones. One, the one I'm still using, has all my important contacts. Hannah, people I work with, friends, you guys... even my mom made it into that one. But the other-"

"This one," Cal cut in, beginning to understand.

"Yeah, that one. It's essentially my little black book. It's the one I would let girls put their phone numbers in, so if they went through it or used it to call their own phones they wouldn't have my real number."

Cal had the look of disgust that always transformed his face whenever a hint of Jacob's former lifestyle came up. "Wow, that is..."

"I know, okay. You don't have to tell me again. But I haven't even glanced at this phone since I started dating Hannah. I don't need it anymore. Which is why I'm giving it to you -"

"Plus a hammer."

They both looked at the second item that had been in the box.

"Plus a hammer," Jacob agreed.

Cal placed both items back in the box before setting it aside. "Look, I know I've been giving you a hard time." Jacob barely contained a snort at the understatement. "But I know you care about my daughter."

"Love. I love her."

He knew Cal wanted to correct him, but he eventually nodded. "I don't need this to prove that, but..." he handed over the hammer, "I think you do."

"I don't -" Cal tossed the phone to him, which he just barely managed to catch.

"You guys playing nice?" Hannah's voice teased from the doorway.

"Of course, sweetheart," Cal said easily. "You know brawling has been banned on Christmas."

"At least where the neighbors can hear and call the cops," Jacob added, smiling innocently at his girlfriend.

She didn't buy it for a second. "Uh huh. Well, lunch is ready."

"We'll be right in."

She gave them one last suspicious look before turning back around and heading inside.

Cal raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Glancing in the direction Hannah had just disappeared, he set the phone down on the deck and with one blow shattered the cellphone into tiny pieces. He looked at them for a moment before scooping them up and placing them back in the gift box. "Don't think this means I'm getting you something else, Cal."

"I'll keep the hammer. You know, just in case I can't figure out how to use that gun I bought."

"Exactly how shady was that site?"

"You don't want to know."


End file.
